


The look in your eyes

by Jorie2127 (dsha801)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, michean!week, micheanweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsha801/pseuds/Jorie2127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally could name the look that Michael always gives him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I should be doing other things but I wrote this for the Michean!week hosted(?) by 'sammyisgone' on tumblr, because there are few stuff about this couple. So yeah, I'm contributing.
> 
> I remind you again that english is not my first language, though I'm practicing.
> 
> And sorry if the title sucks, I'm not good with them, so if someone has a better proposition I'm all ears.

 

Dean has already gotten used to angels staring at him without blinking for ages now. Being Cas’ friend and all has helped him to become resistant to them. However, somehow the looks he gets from Michael unnerve him even more in a way he knows no other angel could manage. And it’s not because is Michael the one who is watching him, or well… at least not entirely. He think it is because more often than not the looks he receives from him aren’t the lust-y kind of stare or the 'subjugate to me, you puny human'. They are different.

The ‘I want to fuck you’ kind that he’s also got used to receive from him, the ones that Michael gives him when he returns to Earth after he's spend more time than usual busy in Heaven. He likes that look. It makes him shiver with anticipation and excitement because he knows that when Michael is in that kind of mood, it only means that they’re gonna be on bed for a long  _long_  period of time. Dean’s still young but he knows that not even with the help of that little blue pill he can get hard that fast again and again for hours. So gotta bless angel mojo for that.

So yeah, that’s not the stare he’s worried about. Actually, he kind of looks forward to it.

The problem is the other look Michael gives when he thinks Dean’s not looking. And although he has caught him sometimes, Dean hasn't had the chance to examine it closely. Mostly because the angel would appear in front of him the next second to kiss him, so he kind of forgets about it, concentrated as he's in other matters, and doesn't even bother to ask later.

Though, he admits, a part of him doesn’t want to ask either. A part of him is afraid of the answer.

However, even when he tries to ignore it or to don’t give it too much thought, he still  _feels_  it. He can feel it from behind his back when Michael does that look. His eyes always flutter shut, not looking back as the sensation of his heartbeat speeding up starts to overwhelm him, the hair of the back of his neck would rise up as shivers ran freely down his back making his skin heat up. And fuck that, Dean Winchester doesn’t blush! He doesn’t do the ‘teenager with a crush’ kind of crap!

So that may be one of the reasons why he doesn’t like it, for how stupidly young it makes him feel. He's forgotten that sense of awareness only other person can turn on. The kind that makes one self-conscious of one's own movements while making one react alongside the other person. The nervousness and the fixation of another. It's scary and too much for someone who has been trying to not form close attachments. It feels like something serious is happening, something beyond casual nights or just having a good making out partner. So Dean ignores it and tells himself is nothing. Or well, that’s what he keeps repeating over and over even as he licks his lips when the smoldering look is again turned to the back of his head.

He closes the book in front of him, the small hair of his neck prickling in eagerness, and sighs.

“So are you coming or you only came to stand behind to look at us while we work?”

Sam glances up from the table where there are books spread with the research of their last hunt, mildly surprised at seeing the archangel.

“Hello, Dean. Sam.” Dean hears him approaching and lets out a breath to try to calm himself before he turns around. “And I don’t think there is something wrong in watching you work; it’s quite entertaining.”

He’s already next to him, smiling as a hand brushes briefly the back of his neck. Dean takes a deep breath as the fingers move to his jaw line, hypnotized by the gentle touch. Dean can't stop looking at the angel’s eyes, mesmerized by the concentration and emotion he finds in them as they follow the movement of the thumb that strokes gently his cheek. He half closes his eyes as Michael leans closer enough to brush their lips together, eyes never leaving his.

“Guys, I’m right here! Like in front of you. Can you wait for a moment until I leave?”

Dean just grins at his brother and glances briefly at his direction before grabbing the back of Michael's head to pull him forwards to deepen their kiss. He hears slightly Sam groaning in the background before his little brother stands up to grab his laptop as he rushes towards the door.

He thinks he hears an ‘I’ll be at the library’ before the door closes, but he isn’t paying attention. After all, he has an angel already undressing him.

* * *

“Seriously, Dean. At least wait until I’m out. Or at least give me a sign before you’re jumping at each other, man.”

They’re in the Impala, luckily with no serious wounds and, as it was Dean the one who managed to give the final shot to the chupacabra, he’s in a good mood.

“Come on, Sam. Admit it, you like when Michael comes.” Dean grins at his brother patented bitchface. “And think about it this way: He always tells us what we’re hunting.”

His brother scoffs. “Oh, yeah. That would have been helpful if he would have just told me before I spent 4 hours researching in the library.”

“What would be the fun in that, Sammy.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.” He replies if only for the sake of their personal joke, still grinning. “Though after the girly talk you trick me to hear, I thought you would be happy of me being happy.”

“And I am, Dean.” Sam probably won’t ever admit it, but in that moment he pouted. “But I always have to run out of the room whenever you two share the same space and it doesn’t help that we don’t know when Michael’s gonna pop out so I can book another room with anticipation. And I’m not going to sleep in the car if the currently motel we’re in is full. Again.”

“Hey! That only happened once and I was the one sleeping in the Impala, not you.”

“Yeah, and I couldn’t get in the car until I had proof you cleaned everything.”

Okay, this is getting a little annoying, though still funny. If only because of Sam’s expressions.

“Michael’s an archangel; don’t you think that he can clean the backseat with just a snap of his fingers?”

San scrunches his nose, as he gives him a disgusted look. “I just needed to see you doing it so my peace of mind can at least have its rest.”

“You’re a big baby, you know that?”

Sam glares at him, turning to look at the window with crossed arms. There's a peaceful silent with only Metallica sounding softly in the background before his brother huffs in amusement, thing that seem to trigger something in him as he outright chuckles next. 

“Though, you know? It’s really strange seeing you two acting like lovebirds," he says when his fun subsidies. And at least Sam didn’t dare to look at him while saying that, which is good to Dean. Though he doesn't thing Sam small smile as he looks down at his hands is better. 

“Hey, we’re not lovebirds! We’re totally sex eagles!” Dean yells with false indignation if only to erase the fond of expression in his brother's face. It works and they both share a short laugh at the comment. Dean as always, enjoying the moments of peace they get after finishing a hunt with no injuries as the adrenaline slowly leaves them.

However, like usual, Sam's the one who ruins it. This time as he sighs, turning around to look him with a serious look. “Just please, please, Dean. Don’t ruin it. “

Dean glares and raises an eyebrow, but his brother doesn't gave him the opportunity to talk as he quickly continues, “You know what I mean. I know you, Dean. You think that you don’t deserve to be happy and when you finally achieve to have some of it you run away.”

“Hey, I don’t-“

“Yes, you do. Just promise me that you won’t break up with Michael or something just because you think you don’t deserve it.”

“Shouldn’t you tell Michael that? I’m the hairless ape in this relationship, dude.”

“That! That’s what I’m talking about, man! I’m not worried about Michael dumping you or something. I mean, he looks at you like the sun shines through your skin or something.” Sam runs a hand through his hair in clear exasperation. “It’s obvious that he loves you just by looking at him.”

Dean almost chokes with his own saliva. Ignoring the next words that came from Sam’s mouth, Dean stares straight ahead, keeping his eyes on the road while his brother rambled, thankfully not noticing the little heart attack he just had. Because now that it's addressed, he can't ignore it anymore.

He can finally name the look Michael always gives him.

* * *

After Sam managed to ruin his post hunter bliss with all the touch-y feel-y talk Dean finds a motel to sleep in. Ignoring the sad kicked look on his brother’s face, he walks over the bed to get some rest, shutting his brother’s monologue for once and glaring at him whenever he tries to get him to talk again later.

They don't continue their conversation the day after. Thankfully.

* * *

Dean is alone the next time Michael appears, four days after the last time. He looks around the dinner to see if someone saw the angel appear out of thin air, before letting a breath when he notices that he's the only costumer that morning. They talk about Heaven’s restoration and their last hunt while he ate, Michael stealing some of his fries from time to time.

The waitress comes over to refill his coffee and tells him about how they have a fresh pie that they got out the oven not long ago. Dean smiles at her and glances at the counter to take a better look at the pie. It's beautiful. Satisfied with the smell he nods at the girl to bring him a piece. She chuckles, waggling a little too exaggerated her hips as she walks away, showing off her nice long legs. But Dean ignores the pretty girl for once, his eyes never leaving the dessert as he pictures himself receiving a piece and eating that beauty.

Then it happens again.

Dean swallows the lump in his throat as he feels Michael’s eyes on him. It gets the usual reactions from him, but this time he doesn't ignore it. Taking a deep breath, he turns around to look at Michael directly. His eyes are soft and gentle with the trace of a smile, full of an emotion Dean doesn't want to name but is clear to whoever bothering to look.

It's the same look Michael gives him when he finishes undressing him and, instead of looking at his body appreciatively, like his usual partners have done before, he looks at his eyes.

Or the times he just looks at him when the afterglows of his orgasm fades, before leaning down to kiss him.

Dean tries to ignore the tightness in his chest when he realizes and acknowledges what he sees. Sam was right, Michael looks at him as if he is a precious thing, something fragile and beautiful with a hint of possessiveness that someone gets when declaring something like  _‘This is mine and never would be yours.’_

Dean only feels a single tear wanting to fall from his right eye before Michael touches it with his fingers, not letting it advance. He then leans into his space to press their foreheads together and Dean doesn't move as he huffs, a smile curling his lips as he tilts his head to meet Michael's own smile. It's not a declaration but it feels like one and for Dean that's enough.


End file.
